Mother's Day
"Mother's Day" 'is the first episode of the third season of ''Orange Is the New Black. It is the twenty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on June 11, 2015. It was written by Jenji Kohan and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis Caputo's kinder, gentler new regime includes organizing a Mother's Day fair for the inmates that brings up a LOT of mixed feelings about family. Plot Present The episode begins with new van driver, Pennsatucky, driving Wanda Bell and Eliqua Maxwell to the store to get supplies for the Mother's Day celebration. Pennsatucky begins telling them about what her mother had taught her, and a flashback of young Pennsatucky forcefully drinking Mountain Dew by her mother in front of a Social Security Administration Office. Her mother makes her drink it in order for it to seem like she has a mental disorder to receive money from the government. Red is released from the infirmary and is assigned to Miss Rosa's old bunk. She finds some cash, which she pockets, and hands out some of the other possessions. She talks about how she is still getting headaches and is weaning herself off of the pain pills. DeMarco asks if she has any on her and she says yes. When DeMarco realizes they had been in Red's mouth she declines. However Alex is lying on the bunk above her and rolls over to tell Red she wants them and we see that she has a black eye. Caputo walks outside the prison grounds with new Litchfield employee Counselor Berdie Rogers, saying that the Mother's Day Fair gives inmates more of a connection with the outside world, telling her that it's her job to worry about now, she's the expert. Rogers says not really, her degree is in Cosmetology and her whole resume is a lie. Caputo isn't sure if she is joking, but explains that he's doing Figueroa's old job AND his new job; Rogers asks if he resents that she was hired before his replacement was. Caputo says that no, her services will be needed for both counseling and hair removal. Taystee walks up and asks Caputo if this is his new girlfriend, and she always thought he had a thing for the darker berries. When Caputo introduces Rogers, Taystee asks what happened to Healy and he assures her he's still there. Taystee says that this is going to get interesting; Rogers asks How so? and Caputo shoos Taystee away before she can answer. We cut to Piper and Luschek discussing Piper's hypothetical suicide and the fact that some suicides would have a budget. Luschek then tell Piper that Alex is back. He refers to Alex as the Bettie Page of Litchfield. Piper quickly says she has to find her and asks if she can leave work detail early. ... Flashbacks '''Note: Flashbacks are arranged in chronological order, not the order in which they occur on the show. Tiffany Doggett TBA Sophia Burset TBA Aleida Diaz TBA Poussey Washington TBA Nicky Nichols TBA Sam Healy TBA Galleries Present 03x01, Maritza, Maria.png 03x01, Sophia, Michael.jpg 03x01, Pennsatucky, Wanda, Eliqua.png 03x01, Alex.png 03x01, Daya, Bennett.jpg Flashbacks 03x01, Young Nicky.jpg 03x01, Young Pennsatucky.jpg 03x01, Young Big Boo.jpg 03x01, Young Poussey.jpg 03x01, Aleida Flashback.jpg Cast TBA Music *“Blue Light Special” from FirstCom Music’s Master Source library (Pennsatucky and COs shopping for Mother’s Day) *Miss E. - Hummingbird (Credits) Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Tiffany's Flashback Category:Sophia's Flashback Category:Aleida's Flashback Category:Poussey's Flashback Category:Nicky's Flashback Category:Healy's Flashback Category:Season premiere